<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DROWNING - in the Sea of Love by Hana_Salith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811723">DROWNING - in the Sea of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_Salith/pseuds/Hana_Salith'>Hana_Salith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_Salith/pseuds/Hana_Salith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O detetive de Nova York Dean Winchester, investiga um assassino em série que procura suas vítimas, através de encontros às cegas em um bar LGBTQ+. Com a ajuda de seu pequeno time, Samuel, Charlie e Garth, o detetive cria um plano para achar o assassino usando à si mesmo de isca.<br/>Mas quando Dean se apaixona por seu principal suspeito, Castiel Novak, ele luta para conciliar sua vida pessoal e seu dever profissional.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nouvelle Vague</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bem, faz anos que não posto nada então perdão se parecer meio estranho.<br/>Não tive beta então novamente perdão se tiver erros.</p><p>Claro que nenhum desses personagens me pertencem (infelizmente), pois se fossem meus com certeza a série não teria aquele final lixoso. Kkkkk</p><p>Espero que gostem ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Dean abriu a porta do pequeno apartamento que não conseguia chamar de seu.</p>
<p>Caminhou pela escuridão em direção a uma garrafa de Jack Daniels que ficava em uma pequena mesa no canto da sala, próxima à grande janela.</p>
<p>Sem se preocupar com copo, abriu a embalagem de vidro e tomou um grande gole.</p>
<p>Sabia que aquilo estava errado, sabia que, no fundo, o que fazia era para se castigar de algo que não tinha culpa.</p>
<p>Seu divórcio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ali, na escuridão e com a garganta queimando por conta da bebida, Dean ficou em silêncio, tentando preencher o vazio que o dominava, até se dirigir para a cama e dormir um sonho inquieto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fora casado por cinco anos. Lisa uma médica que conhecera durante um de seus casos em Washington, o encantou com seu largo sorriso e piadas rápidas. Parecia a mulher certa, então assim que teve oportunidade Dean a pediu em casamento.</p>
<p>A festa fora discreta e rápida, assim como o pedido. E os primeiros anos até que caminharam bem.</p>
<p>Até o vazio alcançar Dean Winchester novamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean o sentia muito antes de Lisa, antes das brigas, da traição e do inevitável divórcio.</p>
<p>Aquela escuridão que corroía por dentro, parecia ter nascido com ele e era um misto de sentimentos confusos.</p>
<p>Ele sentia falta de algo que nunca teve, como se faltasse um pedaço da sua existência, uma saudade de algo que nunca viveu. </p>
<p>Uma nostalgia que engolia seus sentimentos o tornando distante e gelado.</p>
<p>Quando conheceu Lisa acreditou que ela preencheria sua ânsia de amor com sua voz doce e cabelos negros, então pensou que se casando com ela resolveria tudo rapidamente, ele não sentiria mais dor e estaria completo pela primeira vez.</p>
<p>Estava muito enganado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando viu seu casamento apodrecer, não teve coragem de reagir, pois, sabia que grande parte era sua culpa.</p>
<p>Seus sentimentos agiam como uma droga, o afundando em um vício sem fim.</p>
<p>Seus pensamentos o engoliam e ele nunca estava presente.</p>
<p>Com sua alma longe, Dean afastava seu corpo também, então passava mais tempo trabalhando do que em casa, sempre com desculpas sobre o quão era importante seu cargo e que não podia fazer nada para evitar.</p>
<p>Então quando ela lhe pediu o divórcio não procurou respostas, sabia que era porque ele não era bom o suficiente para ser amado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean era um investigador da polícia de NY, então quando Lisa conseguiu um amante no hospital ele não apenas sabia, mas também se sentiu aliviado por aquilo.</p>
<p>Ele não tinha coragem de terminar um relacionamento como aquele, mas sabia que Lisa era mais corajosa.</p>
<p>Então apenas esperou o ultimato que não demorou muito para chegar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se mudou para um pequeno apartamento próximo de onde trabalhava.</p>
<p>Um ano havia se passado e ainda tinha coisas dentro de caixas, como se tivesse acabado de chegar.</p>
<p>E todas as noites ele seguia o mesmo ritual.</p>
<p>Não acendia as luzes, pois apenas deixaria mais óbvio que estava sozinho e que não havia ninguém esperando por ele.</p>
<p>Ia até à garrafa e bebia praticamente metade dela em silêncio observando os carros passarem apressadamente pela sua rua.</p>
<p>Depois disso apagava em sua cama ou muitas vezes no sofá mesmo.</p>
<p>Acordava no dia seguinte e após tomar alguns comprimidos para dor de cabeça ia para a delegacia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean Winchester era famoso, considerado um dos melhores investigadores de NY, os casos mais complexos iam parar em suas mãos.</p>
<p>Todos o respeitavam, por seu foco e determinação, mas ninguém realmente era seu amigo, na verdade tinha apenas uma amiga, Charlie mas além dela ninguém sabia o que se passava por trás daquela máscara de seriedade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A manhã de 5 de setembro parecia mais um dia ordinário para Dean.</p>
<p>Novamente com uma ressaca dos infernos ele chegou a delegacia e se deparou com um homem alto, de cabelos compridos e castanhos, o esperando em sua mesa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Posso ajudar?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disse Dean com um tom curioso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disse o homem sorrindo e estendendo a mão.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sim e você é?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disse Dean seriamente apertando a mão do outro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Samuel. Pode me chamar de Sam. Sou do departamento de Washington, vim aqui pessoalmente, pois penso que temos um grande problema em nossas mãos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>––––</p>
<p>“Um Serial Killer? Você deve estar brincando.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A voz de Dean era um misto de cansaço e incredulidade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Samuel estava com uma pasta na mão, procurando os detalhes para explicar melhor toda a situação.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Infelizmente não. Faz uma semana que você encontrou um homem assassinado com um tiro na cabeça certo?</p>
<p>Estava nu, de bruços na cama. A casa estava completamente arrumada e o celular da vítima estava tocando uma música…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sea of Love”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Desculpa?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Samuel levantou o olhar com uma expressão confusa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A música, se chama Sea of Love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Respondeu Dean olhando para a mesa que havia entre os dois. Estavam sentados em sua sala e ele havia ligado para Robert Singer o chefe do departamento de investigação de NY para os encontrar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exato. Em Washington tivemos dois homicídios que seguem o mesmo padrão. Homem nu, de bruços na cama com um tiro na cabeça e em algum lugar da casa essa música estava tocando.</p>
<p>Na primeira vítima era em um toca discos e na segunda, o computador estava ligado, tocando a canção em looping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“E agora esse filho da puta veio para cá. ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Um homem de meia-idade, com ar sério entrou na sala. Os olhos, bondosos e fortes juntamente com sua curta barba já branca, davam um ar de sabedoria e confiança.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Olha a boca, é com ela que você beija sua mãe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disse o homem batendo no ombro de Dean de uma forma amigável.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Não beijo defuntos.” — Disse Dean sem emoção alguma—” Bobby esse é Sam, de Washington e ele tem ótimas notícias para você.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Robert Singer? Nós nos falamos por telefone, ele que me disse para procurar você Dean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam se levantou enquanto falava e apertou a mão de Robert, que sorriu, mas logo suspirou preocupado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Então, temos um possível Serial Killer em Nova York e nenhum de nós quer que isso seja um problema correto?</p>
<p>Então aqui está a solução, já falei com o departamento de Washington e Sam ficará conosco, essa será uma investigação conjunta, mas não podemos chamar a atenção, pois sinceramente não quero que isso vaze.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robert falava rápido, andando pela pequena sala.</p>
<p>Dean e Sam o observam com atenção.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vocês dois escolham um pequeno time, eu disse pequeno ouviu Winchester?</p>
<p>E tentem resolver isso de uma vez por todas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Antes que Dean pudesse reclamar de como escolheria um pequeno time, uma batida na porta foi ouvida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Entre! ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gritou Dean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Um rapaz entrou um pouco nervoso ao ver todas aquelas pessoas reunidas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Desculpa atrapalhar, mas tivemos outro assassinato”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aonde? ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby perguntou, ficando parado pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No centro da cidade, uma vizinha que o encontrou, contou que o som estava muito alto desde madrugada e quando acordou ela decidiu bater na porta para reclamar, viu que a mesma estava aberta, entrou e então encontrou o corpo no quarto. ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“E como ele estava? ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam perguntou um pouco nervoso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nu, tiro na cabeça…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“E deixa eu adivinhar, ele estava de bruços na cama certo? ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perguntou Dean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isso mesmo. ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ótimo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disse Dean de forma irritada e se levantou com Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vão, depois terminamos a conversa. ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disse Bobby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam e Dean saíram da sala em direção ao estacionamento, ambos em silêncio e em passos rápidos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Você vai usar uma viatura? ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perguntou Sam olhando para os lados e vendo várias viaturas paradas no local.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sim! A minha. ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Respondeu Dean andando em direção a um carro comprido que estava no fundo do estacionamento.</p>
<p>Era uma Impala 67 preto, uma joia rara que Dean havia herdado de seu pai, na verdade, a única coisa boa que havia recebido dele, já que o resto fora apenas traumas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam sorriu ao ver o carro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Belíssimo. ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eu sei, é meu Baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean entrou com um sorriso no rosto e Sam sentou ao seu lado observando a parte de dentro do clássico carro e em menos de dez minutos já estavam nas ruas de NY presos em um engarrafamento surreal.</p>
<p>Enquanto buzinava sem controle Dean disse em alto e bom som.</p>
<p>“Son of a bitch!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Morte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean e seu recém chegado parceiro Sam, investigam uma nova morte.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Novamente perdão qualquer erro, pois a maluca aqui não tem beta e vive reescrevendo as coisas kkkk<br/>Aproveitem!<br/>♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam não conseguiu ficar em silêncio por todo o caminho, não estava acostumado com os engarrafamentos de NY, o carro estava parado no mesmo lugar faziam dez minutos!<br/>
Limpou a garganta e olhou para Dean que parecia perdido em pensamentos.</p>
<p>“Então, é fã de carros clássicos? ”</p>
<p>Dean pareceu se assustar com a pergunta, como se por alguns momentos tivesse esquecido que havia alguém ao seu lado.</p>
<p>“Ah, na verdade não sou fã de carros, apenas desse.”</p>
<p>Sam sorriu olhando para o banco de trás aonde havia uma caixa de mudanças.</p>
<p>“Ainda está de mudança? ”</p>
<p>Dean sabia que Sam estava querendo ser simpático, ele era o conhecido good cop, inteligente, falante e com um grande sorriso.<br/>
Ganhava a confiança das pessoas na conversa e com certeza deveria ser excelente em interrogatórios.<br/>
Mas fazia muito tempo que realmente não conversava com ninguém.<br/>
Enquanto ouvia Sam falar, se perguntava se ainda sabia manter uma conversa que não fosse sobre trabalho.</p>
<p>“Na verdade não, eu sempre esqueço essa caixa.”</p>
<p>“Ah, entendi. ”</p>
<p>O silêncio reinou no carro.<br/>
Dean ainda estava com uma grande dor de cabeça por conta da grande quantidade de álcool que havia ingerido com o estômago vazio e achava que não conseguia mais ter conversas triviais desde seu divórcio.<br/>
Depois de toda a confusão só uma pessoa havia continuado ao seu lado.<br/>
Charlie, era a única que havia sobrado para chamar de amiga.<br/>
Ela tinha sido sua pessoa de honra.<br/>
Ela fez o discurso do casamento e foi vestida fraque pois era um sonho seu.</p>
<p>“Acha que a Lisa vai se incomodar?” </p>
<p>Lembrava de Charlie entrando em sua sala e fazendo esta pergunta e seus olhos grandes cheios de insegurança.</p>
<p>“Char.... Você é a minha pessoa. Não há ninguém nesse mundo que eu confie mais do que você. Se tu quiser ir vestida de girafa, você vai vestida de girafa! ”</p>
<p>Dean sorriu com aquela lembrança.<br/>
Fora realmente muito divertido ver Charlie de fraque e ainda conseguindo um date com uma das madrinhas de Lisa.<br/>
E quando todas as coisas ficaram péssimas, Charlie ficou ao seu lado, levando cervejas e filmes sci-fi ruins para o apartamento recém alugado, tudo para que Dean pudesse sorrir um pouco. </p>
<p>Sam pareceu respeitar seu espaço e apenas falou quando viu o prédio.</p>
<p>"Dean acho que é esse prédio aqui."</p>
<p>Disse o mais alto olhando para o GPS do celular.</p>
<p>"Okay, vamos ver que merda aconteceu."</p>
<p>Os dois desceram do carro e Sam falou em um tom baixo.</p>
<p>“Vou conversar com o porteiro primeiro okay? te encontro lá em cima.”</p>
<p>Essa era realmente a prova de que Sam era o Good Cop, Dean não tinha paciência para perguntar coisas, na investigação a parte que gostava era a das provas e suas respostas diretas.<br/>
Agora pessoas? Definitivamente não. Pessoas mentiam e ele odiava mentiras.</p>
<p>Dean foi direto para o elevador enquanto Sam dava um caloroso bom dia ao porteiro.<br/>
Quando as portas espelhadas se fecharam seu reflexo mostrou o quanto parecia cansado.<br/>
Seu rosto estava um pouco maltratado, a barba estava por fazer, as olheiras mais profundas que antes. Realmente não fazia ideia do quanto tempo poderia durar vivendo daquela forma.<br/>
Antes que mais um novo pensamento viesse a sua mente, as portas se abriram e viu a movimentação no corredor.<br/>
Os policiais parecia dispersos e risadas ecoavam. Não parecia que havia ocorrido um assassinato ali. Sua irritação cresceu e ele nem havia começado o trabalho.</p>
<p>“Essa porra é uma festa?”</p>
<p>Os homens se calaram ao ouvir o tom forte e seco de Dean.</p>
<p>Sem mais palavras entrou no apartamento e se deparou com dois policiais conversando com uma senhora que provavelmente era a vizinha que achou o corpo.<br/>
Mas ao invés de estarem falando da situação, o assunto era receitas.<br/>
Ao ver tamanho descaso pela vida perdida naquele lugar Dean explodiu.</p>
<p>“Saiam todos daqui.”</p>
<p>Seu grito fora tão inesperado que todos no apartamento se assustaram e sem falar mais nada saíram rapidamente.</p>
<p>Sam entrou no local, olhando confuso para os policiais indo embora.</p>
<p>“Dean, eles não poderiam ser úteis?”</p>
<p>Perguntou o mais alto seguindo o outro que estava indo em direção ao quarto do crime.</p>
<p>“A não ser que você queira receitas de frango frito, duvido muito.”</p>
<p>Sam sorriu mas antes que pudesse expressar algo se calou.</p>
<p>O quarto estava extremamente arrumado, como em todas as outras vezes. O homem, que havia identificado como Joseph, de 34 anos, estava nu e de bruços sobre a cama, sua cabeça era uma massa vermelha sobre o lençol.<br/>
Mesmo depois de tanto tempo naquele trabalho, Sam não havia se acostumado a ver cenas como aquela.</p>
<p>“É parece que o nosso querido atacou novamente.”</p>
<p>Dean falou com uma voz desanimada. Também não conseguia se acostumar com mortes, mesmo isso sendo a base do seu trabalho.</p>
<p>Não havia muita coisa para ser analisada, o apartamento parecia impecável que nem nas outras vezes, se não fosse pelo corpo sem vida sobre a cama, parecia apenas um lugar comum.</p>
<p>“Dean, olha isso.”</p>
<p>Sam que havia voltado sua atenção para a sala, apontou para um cinzeiro cheio de gimbas de cigarro.</p>
<p>“Parece que nosso rapaz estava nervoso antes de morrer.”</p>
<p>Disse Dean indo para a sala junto com Sam e observando a enorme quantidade de cigarros deixados para trás. </p>
<p>“Esse é o ponto. Existem dois tipos de cigarro aqui e fumantes geralmente não misturam marcas. Qual a probabilidade do nosso assassino ter ficado nervoso?”</p>
<p>Dean concordou enquanto ia em direção a cozinha, tentando achar algo fora do normal.</p>
<p>“Vamos levar para análise.”</p>
<p>Parando de frente a geladeira, um pequeno papel chamou sua a atenção.</p>
<p>"Sam, você conhece um lugar chamado The Barn?"</p>
<p>O papel parecia um pequeno e discreto convite. Na parte de trás havia um número e um espaço para escrever algo.</p>
<p>“Não Dean, eu sou novo aqui esqueceu? Mas nada que não possamos descobrir...”</p>
<p>Dean sorriu internamente, realmente havia esquecido que Sam tinha acabado de chegar em NY. Ele se sentia tão a vontade com o outro policial que eles pareciam amigos de longa data.</p>
<p>Sam pegou o celular e após uma rápida pesquisa disse em voz alta.</p>
<p>“The Barn é um bar lgbtq+ bastante conhecido nesse bairro. Nas noites de sexta feira, acontece a Frigay que é um encontros às cegas, aonde os interessados escrevem pequenos poemas na parte de trás dos convites, que contém o número da mesa aonde estão, então quem se interessar no poema vai até a mesa correspondente e começam a uma conversa.”</p>
<p>Dean voltou para a sala com o convite nas mãos. </p>
<p>“Frigay? Eu realmente adorei esse nome!”</p>
<p>Dean soltou uma pequena risada e Sam sorriu também.</p>
<p>“Dean, acho que seria melhor a gente voltar e fazer nosso time, temos que ter um plano.”</p>
<p>Dean concordou com a cabeça, realmente não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer.</p>
<p>–––</p>
<p>Dean estava em sua sala falando com Bobby ao telefone tentando não parecer exaltado.</p>
<p>“Como assim só posso escolher um?” </p>
<p>“Winchester, você e Sam já são dois, escolha alguém que você confie e Sam fará o mesmo, já são quatro pessoas e claro, todos do laboratório estarão disponíveis para vocês. Mas nada além.”</p>
<p>Antes de Dean pudesse reclamar novamente Sam bateu na porta de vidro da sala e entrou com uma pasta na mão. </p>
<p>"Dean?" </p>
<p>"Okay Bobby, será um ótimo time de quatro pode ter certeza!" </p>
<p>Antes que Robert pudesse responder Dean desligou o telefone.</p>
<p>“Fala Sam o que temos? ”</p>
<p>“Time de quatro? ”</p>
<p>“Bem, Bobby disse que nosso time tem que ser reduzido então, nós dois iremos escolher cada um alguém de confiança e se foder pra conseguir pegar o serial killer, agora por favor me diga que tem boas notícias.”</p>
<p>“Então, sim eu tenho boas notícias! Acharam dois tipos de DNA nos cigarros, um é da nossa vítima e outro é de um homem desconhecido. ”</p>
<p>“Ótimo, pode ser nosso assassino. ”</p>
<p>“E tem mais uma coisa... ” </p>
<p>“Diga... ”</p>
<p>Dean pegou uma pequena garrafa de vodka de dentro de sua gaveta e a abriu, tomando um grande gole da mesma.</p>
<p>“Enquanto esperava os resultados do laboratório, fui analisar as redes sociais das outras vítimas e acho que encontrei uma ligação entre elas.”</p>
<p>“Tá de brincadeira? Isso é ótimo!”</p>
<p>Dean sorriu terminando a pequena garrafa de vodka em outro gole.<br/>
Sam realmente ficou impressionado com a velocidade que o outro conseguiu beber aquele líquido que parecia de péssima qualidade, mas ignorou o pensamento e continuou falando.</p>
<p>“Todas elas, até as vítimas do meu caso, estiveram aqui em NY e visitaram o mesmo lugar.”</p>
<p>“O mesmo lugar?”</p>
<p>“Sim, The Barn.”</p>
<p>Dean e Sam conversarmos por mais de uma hora. Escolher apenas uma pessoa de confiança não era algo fácil. </p>
<p>“Tem um ex parceiro que se mudou recentemente para cá, um ótimo agente, inteligente, muito focado. Garth foi a melhor pessoas com que já trabalhei todos esses anos.”</p>
<p>“Ótimo Sam, ligue pra ele, eu já sei exatamente quem chamar. Aliás, diga que vai haver uma reunião hoje, na minha casa, temos que começar isso o quanto antes. Vou te passar meu endereço.”</p>
<p>Dean anotou em um papel aonde morava e entregou a Sam que já estava em ligação.<br/>
Pegou seu celular e discou o número rapidamente. A voz animada que atendeu fez ele sorrir. </p>
<p>“Hey Charlie! Advinha só, temos um caso! Hoje a noite lá em casa vamos ter uma reunião. Sim... Eu vou levar bebidas e não, não precisa levar o Uno. Vamos ter coisas demais pra fazer. Olha eu te conto tudo mais tarde Okay? E Charlie... Obrigada. ”</p>
<p>Sam já havia desligado o telefone e observava Dean. </p>
<p>“Charlie? ”</p>
<p>“Sim, ela foi uma das minhas melhores agentes e também é uma das minhas poucas amigas, se não for a única. É uma mulher incrível. Vai nos ajudar bastante.”</p>
<p>“Bem, então está tudo certo, Garth vai estar na sua casa as 20:00 e... Bem eu preciso levar algo? ”</p>
<p>Dean sorriu ao se levantar e ir em direção a porta.</p>
<p>“Bebidas meu irmão, vamos precisar delas para bolar o plano do milênio! ”</p>
<p>Saiu da sala deixando Sam com um olhar confuso e um sorriso nos lábios.</p>
<p>–––</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean fora até a sala de Bobby Singer e o pegou no meio de uma ligação.</p>
<p>“Sim senhor prefeito, resolveremos isso rapidamente."</p>
<p>O homem desligou e virou-se para Dean.</p>
<p>“Me diga que vai resolver isso rapidamente Winchester.”</p>
<p>“Eu e Sammy vamos resolver. Já arrumamos uma equipe.”</p>
<p>Bobby suspirou e concordou com a cabeça.</p>
<p>“Ótimo, façam o que precisarem, mas nada que chame muita atenção, o prefeito não quer que isso vaze e muito menos que aconteça novamente.Vocês já tem noção do que vão fazer? ”</p>
<p>“Temos um grande plano, deixa com a gente.”</p>
<p>Bobby deu um suspiro aliviado e Dean saiu da sala passando a mão no rosto com o olhar meio perdido.</p>
<p>Eles REALMENTE precisavam de um plano.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Demorou mais chegou kkk<br/>Espero que tenham gostado e semana que vem (provavelmente) posto o próximo capítulo.<br/>Kudos e Biscoitos são muito bem aceitos para a continuidade da fic, obrigada! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. O Poema</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlie, Dean, Garth e Sam pensam em um plano para conseguir descobrir a identidade do assassino.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão comentando e apoiando essa fic, sério é muito importante pra mim!<br/>Espero que gostem ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean nunca tinha visto sua casa daquela forma.<br/>
A sala estava iluminada e som da conversa era animada.<br/>
Já se passava da 00:00 e todos pareciam bem mais leves do que no começo.<br/>
Sam já sem terno, a camisa branca com alguns botões abertos estava um pouco suja por conta dos biscoitos que havia derrubado nela sem perceber.<br/>
Garth era um rapaz magro de rosto bondoso, estava muito quieto no começo da noite, como se temesse levar uma bronca a qualquer momento.<br/>
Agora estava sorridente e sem amarras, fazia piadas bobas que nunca falhavam em fazer todos caírem na gargalhada.<br/>
Charlie havia chegado de jaqueta, mas ela já havia se perdido em algum lugar da sala.<br/>
A jovem ruiva fora a alma da reunião dando a ideia que eles precisavam.<br/>
Sem nenhuma vergonha ou medo, falou com em tom alto para ser ouvida.</p><p>“EU TENHO A IDEIA PERFEITA!” </p><p>Dean limpou as mãos na sua camisa preta e falou alto enquanto pegava mais um pedaço de pizza.</p><p>“OUÇAM A RAINHA, ELA TEM A SALVAÇÃO!”</p><p>todos riram e Charlie se levantou subindo na pequena mesa de centro.</p><p>“The Barn é um bar de encontros e nós achamos um DNA desconhecido no cigarro, certo Sammy? ”</p><p>Sam assentiu com a cabeça e bebeu mais um gole da cerveja que estava em sua mão.</p><p>“Provavelmente nosso Song Killer escolheu suas vítimas nessas noites de encontros. O que acham de, dois de nós irmos disfarçados de gente carente e os outros dois de atendentes... ”</p><p>Todos estavam em silêncio, observando Charlie que sorria como uma criança.</p><p>“A gente oferece bebida a eles, eles vão deixar DNA nos copos e... ”</p><p>Sam interrompe Charlie continuando o  pensamento dela sorrindo. </p><p>“Assim poderemos comparar com o DNA do cigarro, se nosso assassino estiver lá, nós saberemos.”</p><p>“Isso Sammy! Fácil, limpo e rápido! Não era isso que o Bobby queria Dean? ”</p><p>Dean sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça enquanto terminava outra garrafa de cerveja.</p><p>“Ótimo, todos aqui sabemos quem farão os gays carentes né? Dean e Sam, me falem seus melhores poemas e eu vou julgar pra ver se realmente prestam.”</p><p>Disse Garth rindo um pouco alto de mais e todos riram com ele.</p><p>Após muitas bebidas e risadas eles tentavam agora pensar em poemas para que Sam e Dean fossem os mais interessantes da noite.</p><p>“Garth escreve poemas vocês sabiam? ”</p><p>Disse Sam, o rosto estava vermelho por causa da bebida.</p><p>“SAM!”</p><p>Dean deu uma gargalhada quando Garth ficava vermelho.</p><p>“Okay, talvez eu tenha uma”.</p><p>Disse Garth um pouco tímido. </p><p>“Mostra pra gente, isso pode salvar vidas.”</p><p>Disse Dean com uma feição séria e concentrada que por conta da situação parecia bem cômica.</p><p>Garth colocou uma das mãos sobre o coração e a outra em direção a mesa cheia de garrafas de bebida, como se a pessoa que ele amasse estivesse dentro da caixa de pizza.</p><p>“Quero te contar um segredo em braile.<br/>
Dá-me então teu corpo, que está tudo aqui na ponta dos dedos..”</p><p>A sala ficou em silêncio e antes que Garth sentisse arrependimento todos se aplaudiram de forma entusiasmada.</p><p>“Acho que depois dessa até eu me apaixonei”. </p><p>Disse Charlie em tom alto enquanto ria.<br/>
Dean terminou mais uma garrafa de cerveja dizendo.</p><p>“Eu acho ótimo e é bem a cara do Sammy, essa vai ser sua.”</p><p>Charlie gargalhou e disse com a boca cheia de Pizza.</p><p>“Realmente Sam, você combina com esse ar soft safado.”</p><p>Novamente as gargalhadas preencheram a sala.<br/>
Dean não se sentia feliz daquela forma fazia muito tempo, se não estivessem investigando uma série de assassinatos ele até poderia dizer que era um momento perfeito.</p><p>“Agora pra você Dean... Que tipo de poema?”</p><p>Disse Garth pensativo. </p><p>“Hey hey, eu tenho um guardado pra esse momento.”</p><p>Todos soltaram som de surpresa.</p><p>“Você também escreve poemas Dean? Por essa eu realmente não esperava!”</p><p>Disse Sam tomando mais um gole da cerveja que estava em sua mão.</p><p>Dean se levantou e foi até o quarto e parou em um canto aonde aonde haviam caixas perdidas, de uma delas pegou um pequeno caderno florido, com uma aparência bem antiga.</p><p>“Esse é o diário da minha mãe.”</p><p>Disse Dean enquanto voltava para a sala com o caderno nas mãos.</p><p>“Ela era completamente apaixonada pelo meu pai e escrevia coisas lindas na época que namoravam. Ouçam isso...”</p><p>Dean abriu o caderno em uma folha já marcada e subindo na mesa de madeira em um pequeno pulo, começou a ler.</p><p>“Eu moro sozinho dentro de mim,<br/>
como uma cabana dentro da floresta;<br/>
Eu mantenho meu coração no lugar mais alto da prateleira, longe de outros bens;<br/>
Preciso dos braços de alguém para alcançá-lo e colocá-lo onde pertence.<br/>
Preciso de seu toque e sorriso, para encher minha cabana de canções.”</p><p>A sala novamente mergulhou em silêncio. Então Sam falou de forma impressionada.</p><p>“Olha, você tem cara de gente que joga baixo, mas isso é de uma covardia...”</p><p>Todos gargalharam e Charlie praticamente gritou para ser ouvida entre os risos</p><p>“Pobre Sammy, ninguém vai querer ele depois de ler sobre o coração do Dean na prateleira.”</p><p>Novamente a sala se encheu de gargalhadas descontroladas e Dean se deixou aproveitar aquele momento, fazendo uma pequena reverência antes de descer da mesa.</p><p>Enquanto Sam ia até a geladeira pegar mais cervejas, Garth pegou a ficha do caso.</p><p>“Eu realmente acho válida essa abordagem simples, mesmo que ele pareça organizado pela forma que deixa a cena do crime, na verdade não é.<br/>
Deixar o cigarro mostra que ele foi falho pela primeira vez, algo o deixou nervoso a ponto dele se esquecer de limpar todos os rastros. Achei que não fosse nada passional até esse erro.”</p><p>Sam voltou a sala e entregou as pequenas garrafas a todos e ergueu a sua.</p><p>“Eu proponho um brinde! ”</p><p>Todos se levantaram rapidamente e ergueram suas garrafas.</p><p>“Ao plano simples de Charlie, ao poema do Garth e claro a carta da mãe do Dean.” </p><p>Todos concordaram sorrindo e Dean falou. </p><p>“E nao vamos esquecer de agradecer a perspicácia de Sam com o cinzeiro! E lógico que tudo isso dê certo, pois se não der vamos precisar de um Bunker pra se proteger da bomba de merda que vai vir.”</p><p>Todos gargalharam alto e tocaram suas garrafas, Dean ainda com um sorriso nos lábios terminou toda sua bebida de uma vez gravando cada detalhe daquela cena.<br/>
Ele realmente se sentia feliz.</p><p>–––</p><p>Quando a noite de sexta-feira chegou tudo estava seguindo sem problemas.<br/>
Charlie e Garth haviam entrado em contato com o dono do bar, que lhes deu aval para seguir com o plano.<br/>
Ambos chegaram mais cedo para conhecer o lugar, trocar de roupas e deixar pronto tudo que iriam precisar para a coleta das amostras.</p><p>Sam e Dean iriam em carros separados e com dez minutos de diferença para que ninguém desconfiasse de que se conheciam.</p><p>Dean não sabia o que era sair para um encontro fazia muito tempo e se sentiu um pouco perdido sobre o que usar.<br/>
Não apenas sobre o que vestir mas sobre o que falar, em como agir.<br/>
Ele já havia flertado com homens antes mas nada daquele forma, sempre fora no meio de alguma comemoração, geralmente cheia de bebidas aonde não havia muita conversa e sim sexo vazio.</p><p>Ele fez a barba e penteou os cabelos que se recusava a cortar.<br/>
Procurou em seu armário algo que não fosse social demais, não queria parecer um policial e acabou com conjunto Jeans.<br/>
A calça talvez estivesse apertada demais e a camisa de manga curta também, ficando bem grudado em seu corpo. Não muito seu tipo de roupa, mas talvez para o propósito fosse necessário.<br/>
Se olhou no espelho e notou que não estava tão ruim.<br/>
Decidiu dar um toque final ao pegar um lenço azul escuro e o colocar no pescoço.<br/>
Ele parecia um cowboy moderno e sorriu ao notar isso.<br/>
Colocou seu perfume de sempre e saiu de casa rapidamente, no bolso o convite com o poema de sua mãe e na mente a vontade de que tudo desse certo aquela noite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que tenham gostado!<br/>Tive que dividir esse capítulo em dois pois ele tinha ficado enorme, então provavelmente irei postar o outro essa semana também!<br/>♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. O Encontro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean conhece um estranho rapaz de olhos azuis.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Como prometido, aí está!<br/>Aproveitem ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Novamente preso em um engarrafamento Dean ajeitou a sua escuta. <br/>Todos estavam com pequeno um fone e microfone para se manterem em contato durante o plano. </p>
<p>"Todos me ouvem?" </p>
<p>Um uníssono "Sim" saiu do seu fone e Dean não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.</p>
<p>"Boys, parece que está bem parado hoje a noite, talvez não tenhamos que ficar muito tempo" </p>
<p>A voz de Garth saia em um tom animado, ele não gostava muito de trabalhar em campo. A voz de Charlie pode ser ouvida logo em seguida. </p>
<p>"Aparentemente temos os boys mais lindos de Nova York, não vai faltar homem querendo sentar neles."</p>
<p>"CHARLIE!" </p>
<p>"CHARLIE!" </p>
<p>Sam e Dean falaram ao mesmo tempo, arrancando uma risada contida de Garth, enquanto Charlie voltou a falar tentando não rir. </p>
<p>"Sentar na mesa COM vocês gente... Não EM vocês... Quem iria querer isso não é mesmo?"</p>
<p>Charlie e Garth estavam em um canto da cozinha do bar, tentando rir baixo para não chamar tanta atenção.</p>
<p>"Okay, acabou a gracinha, eu tô chegando." </p>
<p>Disse Dean quando avistou o The Barn e começou a procurar um lugar para estacionar. </p>
<p>"Olha é o patrão." </p>
<p>Disse Charlie sem filtro algum. </p>
<p>"Charlie..." </p>
<p>Dean tentou se manter sério, mas sua voz vacilou com a risada que não dava para conter.</p>
<p>"Foco gente acabei de entrar, boa sorte pra todos.</p>
<p>Disse Sam com uma voz levemente tensa.</p>
<p>Todos concordaram e ficaram em silêncio.</p>
<p>O bar mais parecia um restaurante aquela noite.<br/>Sam se sentou em uma mesa bem no meio do salão.<br/> Seus cabelos longos pareciam mais macios e brilhantes que o normal.<br/>Estava com uma camisa branca coberta por um terno de veludo azul escuro que deram um ar de elegância tão grande que Garth e Charlie quando o viram soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa.</p>
<p>“Nossa! Além de lindo é lindo.”</p>
<p>Sam se controlou para não sorrir ao ouvir a voz de Charlie. </p>
<p>A grande pista de dança estava cheia de mesas com um par de cadeiras cada.<br/>A decoração era simples, mas bonita e intimista.<br/>Charlie se aproximou de Sam, sua roupa de atendente parecia um pouco grande, mas nada que a destacasse demais. Ela sorriu pegando o convite da mão do mais alto com uma piscadela silenciosa.</p>
<p>Na entrada do The Barn havia um grande quadro forrado de veludo vermelho, bem à altura dos olhos.<br/>Lá ficariam todos os convites, deixando à vista os poemas e suas respectivas mesas.<br/>Enquanto Charlie colocava o convite de Sam no quadro, Dean passou pela porta soltando um leve suspiro e se direcionou para uma das mesas mais distantes do local. <br/>Precisavam ter uma visão completa, pois se algo parecesse suspeito eles estariam prontos.<br/>Então novamente a voz de Charlie foi ouvida.</p>
<p>“Nossa se eu gostasse de homem...”</p>
<p>“Charlie!”</p>
<p>A voz de Garth foi ouvida tentando fazer a ruiva parar de falar.</p>
<p>“Vai me dizer que você não tá achando eles uns gostosos?”</p>
<p>Sam passou a mão sobre a boca escondendo uma risada, para ele a cada minuto aquele plano parecia mais difícil.<br/>Dean se sentou tentando se manter sério, pensando exatamente a mesma coisa.</p>
<p>O lugar foi enchendo e em pouco tempo a maioria das mesas estava ocupada com todos os tipos de homens.</p>
<p>Quando o quadro na porta ficou completo, as portas foram fechadas e uma voz masculina foi ouvida por todo o local.</p>
<p>"Boa Noite! Agora que todos os candidatos estão aqui, vamos liberar a entrada para os interessados. Não se esqueçam que prezamos sempre pela boa educação. <br/>Caso vocês incomodem alguém ou alguém os incomodar, nossas delicados seguranças estarão à postos para retirá-los do local, claro com toda a doçura do mundo. <br/> The Barn deseja uma deliciosa noite a todos!"</p>
<p>Logo após o comunicado as portas foram abertas novamente. <br/>De forma organizada cada pessoa ia para o quadro, pegava o poema que mais lhe agradava e seguia para a mesa correspondente. <br/>Caso não houvesse interesse mútuo, a pessoa ia novamente para o quadro, devolvendo o cartão que havia pego, podendo escolher outro que estivesse disponível.</p>
<p>Antes que Dean pudesse se preparar, um homem que tinha idade para ser seu pai sentou à sua frente.</p>
<p>"Olá, você sabia que eu sou marceneiro?"</p>
<p>Dean olhou confuso enquanto respondeu.</p>
<p>"Hã... Que legal."</p>
<p>"Isso significa que eu posso alcançar sua prateleira facilmente, com as minhas ferramentas." </p>
<p>O homem deu uma leve piscadela para Dean, que estava pálido e sem reação. </p>
<p>Garth e Charlie soltaram uma gargalhada tão alta que Dean quase ficou surdo.<br/>Em sua mesa Sam fingiu uma tosse para disfarçar o riso enquanto falava com um rapaz de cabelos coloridos a sua frente.</p>
<p>"Ual, isso é... Interessante, vamos brindar a isso!"</p>
<p>Dean ergeu a mão e Garth foi até sua mesa com um balde de gelo e uma garrafa de vinho.<br/>Ele encheu duas taças e se afastou em silêncio, seu rosto estava vermelho por conta das risadas.<br/>Charlie fez o mesmo com Sam e ambos conseguiram fazer as pessoas a sua frente beberem e logo após isso criaram desculpas para que elas fossem embora.<br/>Quando elas levantavam, Garth e Charlie pegavam as taças e levavam para cozinha, as colocando em uma sacola de evidências.</p>
<p>Passado um tempo um rapaz que parecia muito jovem para estar naquele local sentou a frente de Sam e com um sorriso disse.</p>
<p>"Hey você sabe o que dizem de homens altos né?"</p>
<p>"Não, o que dizem?" </p>
<p>Respondeu Sam com medo da resposta.</p>
<p>"Que eles aguentam coisas maiores." </p>
<p>Disse o homem com um sorriso malicioso tocando a mão de Sam.</p>
<p>Dean que estava tomando um gole de vinho, ao ouvir aquilo quase se engasgou, demorando um pouco para retomar seu ar.<br/>Charlie e Garth estavam novamente se contorcendo em um canto da cozinha e Sam deu uma risada sem graça enquanto ouvia a risada de todos pela escuta.<br/>Ele retirou a mão que o outro apertava de uma forma intensa demais, respirou fundo e ergueu a taça de vinho para que o rapaz bebesse com ele.</p>
<p>Realmente, seria uma longa noite.</p>
<p>–––</p>
<p>As horas foram se passando e pelas suas contas Dean e Sam haviam conversado e coletado o DNA de todos que haviam marcado presença para aquela noite.</p>
<p>Dean se deixou beber mais um grande gole de vinho quando ouviu o som de algo cair sobre a mesa, ao abaixar a taça de deparou com um par de olhos azuis profundos.<br/>O homem a sua frente tinha feições suaves.<br/>Os cabelos negros e curtos estavam um pouco bagunçados, usava um sobretudo cor de caqui que parecia um pouco grande para ele e apenas deixava a vista uma gravata azul escura sobre uma camisa branca.<br/>Dean ficou sem reação, a beleza do desconhecido o havia deixado perdido e por um momento ele esqueceu o por que estava ali.</p>
<p>O silêncio permaneceu e o rapaz virou o rosto para o lado, com uma expressão de leve curiosidade, como se tentasse descobrir algo no rosto de Dean.</p>
<p>"Oi..."</p>
<p>Disse o desconhecido fazendo Dean sair do pequeno transe que havia entrado. </p>
<p>"Olá, eu sou..."</p>
<p>Antes que Dean pudesse terminar a frase sentiu os dedos macios do outro sobre seus lábios o impedindo de falar.</p>
<p>"Sem nomes."</p>
<p>A voz do desconhecido era grossa e profunda e com um pequeno sorriso ele afastou a mão do rosto de Dean que gaguejou um pouco.</p>
<p>"O...Okay..."</p>
<p>"Você que escreveu esse poema?" </p>
<p>Dean ouviu os dedos do outro tocarem no convite, aonde ele havia escrito o poema de sua mãe, mas seus olhos não se desviaram.</p>
<p>"Sim..."</p>
<p>Novamente o moreno inclinou a cabeça, só que dessa vez com um toque de desaprovação, seus olhos se estreitaram e pareciam ler algo invisível.</p>
<p>"Que triste. Você é um mentiroso."</p>
<p>O rapaz desviou o olhar, pegou o convite e já ia se levantar.<br/>Dean segurou seu braço por instinto.</p>
<p>"Hey, o que houve, disse algo errado?" </p>
<p>"Eu gosto de conexões verdadeiras, profundas, não de mentiras."</p>
<p>"Que isso, vamos lá, o que acha de tentarmos de novo? Um vinho pode nos ajudar a..." </p>
<p>"Não, obrigada."</p>
<p>O moreno afastou seu braço do toque de Dean e se levantou.<br/>Indo diretamente para a porta, esfregou o pequeno convite no sobretudo como se estivesse limpando o mesmo e o colocou no quadro, passando pela porta de saída sem olhar para trás.</p>
<p>"Dean? Ele bebeu? Dean?" </p>
<p>A voz de Charlie despertou Dean de seus devaneios então ele respondeu ainda um pouco confuso.</p>
<p>"Não, ele não tocou na taça e esfregou o convite no sobretudo antes de devolver ao quadro." </p>
<p>"Alguém viu de onde ele veio? Não me lembro dele ter ido em outra mesa"</p>
<p>Disse Garth em algum ponto do salão.</p>
<p>"Ele entrou agora, pegou o cartão do Dean e foi diretamente para lá."</p>
<p>Respondeu Sam.</p>
<p>Dean ainda estava sem reação quando uma voz ecoou novamente pelas caixas de som.</p>
<p>"O Frigay termina por aqui, muito obrigada por todos que participaram e desejamos que tenham aquecido seus corações. Até a próxima pessoal!"</p>
<p>As mesas começaram a esvaziar, vários casais se direcionaram para a saída.<br/>Sam se levantou e foi em direção à porta,falando no seu microfone.</p>
<p>"Nos encontramos na casa do Dean, correto?"</p>
<p>"Sim!"</p>
<p>Responderam todos.</p>
<p>Garth e Charlie guardaram todas as taças em maletas e foram em direção ao carro estacionado atrás do bar, partindo o mais rápido possível sem ao menos tirarem os uniformes.</p>
<p>Dean se levantou em silêncio e foi em direção ao seu carro, olhando para os lados fingindo que não estava procurando o rapaz de cabelos escuros que havia o deixado sem palavras.<br/>Entrou no veículo e notou que estava prendendo a respiração lembrando do toque do outro.<br/>O que estava acontecendo?<br/>Se olhou pelo pequeno espelho e viu em seus olhos um brilho diferente.<br/>Esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos e tentou focar em outra coisa. <br/>Fora realmente uma noite diferente, apenas isso.<br/>Ele respirou fundo e ligou o carro se entregando à noite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Semana que vem posto o próximo, espero que tenham gostado ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Noite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Perdido em pensamentos, Dean decide sair e tem um encontro inesperado.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Novamente a casa de Dean estava iluminada e barulhenta.<br/>Na mesa da cozinha estavam as maletas que seriam levadas para o laboratório no dia seguinte.<br/>As  taças estavam etiquetadas com a identidade de cada participante do evento, seguindo a lista de cadastro dada pelo bar.<br/>E na sala o grupo estava rindo sobre melhores cantadas da noite.</p><p>Sam abria sua terceira garrafa de cerveja enquanto dizia.</p><p>"Sério, eu nunca ouvi tanta cantada ruim na minha vida e olha que a faculdade é difícil de superar!"</p><p>Dean estava em silêncio, depois que a bebida havia relaxado seu corpo, não conseguia mais evitar sua mente de pensar no moreno de olhos azuis.</p><p>"... Não acha Dean?</p><p>Seu nome na voz de Garth o despertou de seus devaneios.</p><p>"O que?"</p><p>"Comentei sobre o último homem que foi na sua mesa, não coletamos o DNA dele e aparentemente também não estava na lista."</p><p>"Então não temos a menor ideia de quem ele seja? Ele não me pareceu estranho..." </p><p>Disse Sam pensativo enquanto terminava sua cerveja. </p><p>" Exatamente."</p><p>Respondeu Garth observando a todos. </p><p>Dean não sabia o que responder, sua mente estava um turbilhão, não entendia o porquê do estranho ter causado tanto alvoroço dentro dele. <br/>Charlie notou o cansaço na expressão do amigo e antes que ele falasse alguma coisa ela se levantou.</p><p>"Okay gente, vamos pra casa, com certeza nossos Romeos estão destroçados e bem, eu preciso de um bom banho." </p><p>Todos concordaram e em poucos minutos Dean já estava na porta se despedindo de todos.</p><p>Ao abraçar Charlie, ouviu a voz da amiga em seu ouvido.</p><p>"Fique bem okay? Qualquer coisa, você pode me ligar."</p><p>A ruiva realmente o conhecia. <br/>Ele estava sentindo aquele vazio querendo o dominar de novo, mas agora a escuridão dentro de si se confundia com o azul dos olhos do desconhecido e Dean torcia para que  fosse apenas a bebida. </p><p>Ele abraçou Charlie com mais força.</p><p>"Obrigada Char."</p><p>Todos se foram e Dean fechou a porta.<br/>Ao se virar para a sala, que ainda estava bagunçada, suspirou profundamente.<br/>Estava sozinho e talvez sempre fosse estar.<br/>Não importava o quão bem se sentisse, esse sentimento era sempre passageiro.<br/>Sempre ia embora, como uma nuvem pequena de chuva fina, em uma terra seca e desesperada por água.</p><p>Decidiu ignorar a garrafas que ainda estavam em cima da mesa e se dirigiu ao quarto escuro.<br/>Sem ao menos trocar de roupas ou tirar os sapatos, Dean se jogou sobre a grande e fofa cama e antes que pudesse notar, estava entregue a uma noite sem sonhos.</p><p>–––</p><p>Ao chegar próximo a sua sala Dean se deparou com Sam, que o esperava perto da porta com um grande copo de café.</p><p>"Bom Dia Dean." </p><p>Dean sorriu e pegou o copo quente das mãos de Sam dizendo.</p><p>"Rise and Shine Sammy." </p><p>Sam não entendeu o que aquela frase queria dizer mas sorriu quando Dean abriu a porta da sala o deixando entrar.</p><p>"Eu levei todas as taças coletadas para o laboratório, provavelmente vai demorar um pouco para os resultados chegarem, Charlie e Garth estão analisando os perfis de cada candidato que conhecemos ontem. Se algum deles tiver antecedentes ou algo mais obscuro, vamos descobrir. "</p><p>Dean concordou com a cabeça e se sentou em sua poltrona enquanto Sam se acomodava no pequeno e confortável sofá que havia dentro da sala.</p><p>"Você está bem Dean?"</p><p>"Sim, apenas preocupado. Esse cara não pode matar novamente."</p><p>Dean tomava o café avidamente, como se fosse se afogar no líquido escuro.<br/>Sam teve tempo o suficiente para analisar Dean durante os dias que trabalharam juntos e algo o preocupava muito.<br/>A facilidade para o vício. <br/>A velocidade que ele bebia, os picos de felicidade repentinos, seguidos de extremo mal-humor, deixava em Sam um alerta sobre a saúde mental do seu parceiro que agora já considerava um amigo.<br/>Havia levado café, pois sabia que a primeira coisa que Dean bebia de manhã era álcool. Café também não fazia muito bem, mas parecia o melhor caminho, pelo menos por agora.</p><p>"Tudo bem Sam?"</p><p>Dean observava o mais alto com um olhar curioso, na sua mão o copo de café já estava vazio.</p><p>"Eu só lembrei daquele homem. O de sobretudo."</p><p>Dean desviou o olhar, como se Sam pudesse ler sua mente.</p><p>"Não acho que seja grande coisa."</p><p>"Por que ele limparia o convite Dean? E por que chegar e sair sem ao menos conversar com outra pessoa? Ele não estava na lista que o bar nos deu, isso não te parece no mínimo estranho?"</p><p>A memória de Dean sobre a noite passada estava vívida a ponto de poder ouvir novamente a voz rouca do moreno.</p><p>"Sem nomes."</p><p>"O que?"</p><p>"Ele não disse o nome e nem quis saber o meu"</p><p>Sam o observava com uma leve preocupação no olhar.</p><p>"Deveríamos voltar ao bar e ver se alguém conhecia ele, não acha?"</p><p>Dean disse que não com a cabeça e se levantou.</p><p>"Pode ser mas, parecia apenas um cara que não se interessou em mim. Nada além."</p><p>Dean ficou pensativo ao ouvir a própria voz, por que ele estava tão defensivo sobre o homem que nem conhecia? <br/>Ele sabia que Sam estava certo, tudo apontava para algo suspeito. <br/>Ele precisava clarear a mente. <br/>Não poderia colocar todo aquele caso à perder.<br/>Então decidiu fazer o que lhe dava mais alegria e o fazia pensar melhor. </p><p>Dean se levantou sem assimilar muito o que Sam dizia.</p><p>"Bem, pelo menos a quantidade de amostras que conseguimos me deixa melhor. Aonde você vai?"</p><p>Dean já estava na porta da sala com a chave do carro na mão e sem se virar para Sam disse em voz alta.</p><p>"Vou comer torta."</p><p>"Você vai o que?"</p><p>Antes que Sam pudesse compreender, Dean já havia partido.</p><p>–––</p><p>O dia havia passado sem sentir. Os resultados ainda não havia saído e Garth e Charlie já haviam analisado metade dos participantes do Frigay e não encontraram nada de anormal.<br/>Dean ia para casa, mas deixaria a chave de sua sala com Sam, que queria fazer algumas pesquisas em um lugar silêncioso e estava sem sono para voltar ao hotel.</p><p>"Sinta-se a vontade Sammy, minha sala é sua sala."</p><p>Sam sorriu e colocou seu notebook sobre a mesa de Dean.</p><p>"Obrigada Dean, boa noite"</p><p>"Boa Noite."</p><p>Durante o caminho para casa a mente de Dean estava uma confusão e ao chegar, suspirou profundamente.<br/>Nunca estava pronto para se deparar com a escuridão e a solidão que aquele lugar lhe reservava.<br/>Então foi em direção ao pequeno bar para seguir seu ritual para dormir. Mas ao pegar a garrafa notou que a mesma estava vazia.</p><p>- Merda.</p><p>Controlou a vontade de jogar a garrafa no chão, pois não queria ter que ficar varrendo vidro como da última vez.<br/>Então apenas se dirigiu a porta e saiu.</p><p>Pensou em novamente usar o carro mas antes que notasse já estava caminhando pelas ruas vazia de Nova York.<br/>Com as mãos nos bolsos, Dean olhava para os letreiros sem enxergá-los de verdade.<br/>Virou a esquina de seu quarteirão sabendo que havia um mercado próximo, aonde ele poderia comprar outra garrafa de bebida e resolver seu problema.<br/>Na frente do estabelecimento havia uma bancada de frutas.<br/>Sempre achou estranho frutas serem vendidas à noite, então parou para olhá-las.<br/>Com um suspiro pegou uma grande laranja e pensou que talvez seria bom comprar algumas, suco de laranja sempre o ajudava em dias de ressaca. <br/>Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz que fez sua garganta secar.</p><p>"Hey..."</p><p>Dean ergueu a cabeça e lá estava ele, o homem que havia conhecido no The Barn.<br/>Estava com a mesma roupa da última vez que o tinha visto. Os cabelos ainda estava bagunçados e os olhos mais brilhantes de nunca. </p><p>"Olá..." </p><p>Dean provavelmente parecia confuso pois o outro disse com uma risada.</p><p>"Lembra de mim?" </p><p>Como não lembraria? A única que coisa que Dean fazia nos últimos dias era lembrar dele.</p><p>"Claro que sim.. Você é o Sr. Não Gosto de Mentiras" </p><p>Dean desviou o olhar do homem a sua frente e focou nas frutas novamente. Por que ele estava tão nervoso? </p><p>"Desculpa, mas você realmente não falou a verdade não é mesmo? </p><p>Disse o outro rindo e com isso Dean o olhou novamente.</p><p>"Bem, eu disse a verdade, você me perguntou se eu havia escrito o poema, eu escrevi, era a minha letra."</p><p>O desconhecido soltou uma gargalhada que fez Dean rir junto. </p><p>"Okay então... Você criou aquele poema?" </p><p>"Não." </p><p>"Não?" </p><p>"Minha mãe criou. Ela escreveu para o meu pai." </p><p>Dean não fazia a mínima ideia do por que estava sendo tão sincero, mas era como se simplesmente não conseguisse mentir para aquele par de olhos cor de céu.</p><p>"Okay, você ganhou... Me chamo Castiel e você é?" </p><p>Castiel estendeu a mão para Dean, que soltou a laranja com um grande barulho que novamente fez os dois rirem.</p><p>"Dean."</p><p>"Olá Dean." </p><p>Com o toque de suas mãos Dean sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar, como se tivesse recebido um pequeno choque.</p><p>"Está perdido por aqui Castiel?" </p><p>Ainda sem soltar a mão do outro Castiel respondeu sorrindo.</p><p>"Na verdade não muito, eu estou morando no final dessa rua, pelo menos por enquanto, não sou daqui."</p><p>Dean soltou a mão do outro, mesmo sem querer e respondeu.</p><p>"Então somos quase vizinhos, eu moro no final da rua também, só que do outro lado."</p><p>Castiel sorriu, e Dean ficou sem respirar por alguns segundos. Era o sorriso mais belo que havia visto.</p><p>"Me diga Dean, você conhece algum lugar legal por aqui?"</p><p>"Tem um ótimo bar na rua de trás." </p><p>"Isso é um convite ou apenas uma informação?" </p><p>Dean deu uma pequena gargalhada e se afastou da mesa de frutas, ficando ao lado de Castiel.</p><p>"Um convite. Vamos."</p><p>Castiel concordou com a cabeça e eles começaram a caminhar em direção ao bar.</p><p>"Então, novo em Nova York?" </p><p>"Sim e não. Eu sempre gostei de vir aqui, as bares, boates, restaurantes. São incríveis!" </p><p>"Agora veio pra ficar?" </p><p>"Na verdade não sei, essa cidade virou uma fuga pra mim."</p><p>Antes que Dean pudesse dizer algo Castiel disse em tom animado.</p><p>"É ali? Nossa parece um bar de velho oeste. Bem seu estilo né Cowboy?" </p><p>O bar era uma homenagem à um antigo filme de Patrick Swayze, Road House, um dos filmes mais adorados por Dean.</p><p>" Esse bar é meu favorito. Acho que você vai gostar." </p><p>Eles entraram e decidiram se sentar próximo ao balcão, pois ali as bebidas chegavam mais rápido.<br/>O bar não estava muito cheio, mas o barulho das conversas e risadas dominava o ar e ao pedir dois copos grande de cerveja Dean se virou para Castiel erguendo sua caneca.</p><p>"Um brinde às coincidências!" </p><p>Castiel tocou a caneca de Dean com a sua, causando um pequeno som. </p><p>"Um brinde ao destino!" </p><p>Novamente Dean sorriu de forma boba ficando com sem palavras e ambos beberam grande goles do líquido gelado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos e comentário me deixam feliz motivada! ♥ <br/>Espero que tenham gostado!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>